User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Drakonslayer34/SON OF NEPTUNE page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) didn't know you where on this wikia, COOLIO and welcome DJ's here -don't stop the mojo first chapter of my fanfiction! yay! DJ's here -don't stop the mojo 21:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) chat? DJ's here -don't stop the mojo Hi, I'm so sorry. But I'm trying to even out the ampunt of people per realm. I am so sorry! [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 11:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Who said that? No you are not. I'm just saying that you cannot do the Realm of No Light. Sorry [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 18:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) yep yep. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 14:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) and I gave you one! did you know how long it took to edit your 2nd chapter?!-DJ Hey, SoN, we need to talk about the plot for The Underwater Abyss. Can you get on chat sometime today? Btw, does this look like a good logo? -Amon/Noatak 15:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, great! I'll put it on the page then. -Amon/Noatak 17:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I made a different one (I fail at life xD). Which do you think is better? -Amon/Noatak 00:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I finshed the first chapter. When you create your character for the collab can you add their picture to the gallery on the tUA page? -Amon/Noatak 17:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you have your chapter for tUA up by tonight? Thanks. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 12:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) (If you already finished the chapter ignore this.) Hey, SoN. I understand that you may be busy, but I would appreciate if you finished your chapter for tUA tonight, or by tomorrow. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 20:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 23:11, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Neptune, I finished Chapter 2 tell me what you think. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 17:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you. I orinigally wanted Zeus to meet Kronos in my chapter but I desided to push it back so I made him meet his siblings instead. Anyways we might need to have a meeting to know where the story is going. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) You wanna come on chat and we can disscuss the story a little further. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:45, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I have a Christmas play to study for (like two weeks to study a WHOLE play) and I'm going to be inactive starting now. I just can't find the time anymore and homework's gotten a lot harder. I won't be on much, so I guess that means I'm inactive. I want to focus on doing better in school, playing sports, and getting more active in ym, rather than stare at a computer screen all day long. I'll disable this account after this message, because I won't be using it at all. I probably won't even have time in the summer, because I'm planning to sign up for various OSU programs that I'm interested in, and I have my cousin's wedding down south to go to. I hope I'll have time later to come on. -Holly Back on the Story I do want to be on the story but it is a busy time of the year, if I can't come and go as I please then what is the point? The story is on a Hiatus, it means a break, the reasons are personal and I will not be explaining them. - Blaid 07:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Last I checked, the story about the Titans WAS NOT your story to make, it was mine and therefore my decisions and rules apply. I DON'T have time for it at the moment, and let me illistrate one thing, you are not in charge of me or the story.I answer to Erason, and if I were to leave the story, I will be taking all I contribute with me: Characters, Chapters, terminologies. All of it will come with me. Additionally, I am only on Chapter 3, finding the perfect way to write a Titan of the Sky who made a crater in Zeus' essence is not an easy task. - Blaid 07:45, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking about Awaken the Legends, I don't have time for anything else, and explain to me exactly WHY I should write chapter four anyway? If it has nothing to do with the Titans, it is irrelevant to me. I will hardly even be on this next fortnight, you wanted me to do something then you SHOULD HAVE come and asked me sooner, time is of the essence even as I speak to you now. - Blaid 07:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) You have yet to do Chapter Three, first of all. Second of all, I will only write from the Titans perspective, I am Pro-Titan and everyone should know that. You having me write about victorious Olympians is an impossibility, for the first part of the war the Titans would be impossible to defeat as the Seal of Gaia protects Othrys and forces those attacking.down to 1/10 of their actual power, why do you think Kronos has held the throne so long? Additionally, why was Zeus climbing Olympus? The Titans are based at Mount Othrys, everyone knows that, Olympus was claimed by the Olympians hence their name. You leave me to write Chapter 4 is funny, the Titanomachy was fought for TEN years and the world was destroyed in the process, I couldn't do it justice even if I tried. - Blaid 08:03, December 3, 2012 (UTC) So I was following your argument with Blaid and I take it he's out right? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright let's keep this story rolling! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) p.s I made a "cover" for TYGC I'm trying to post it but it's the wrong format. Sounds like a plan. So once you finish your chapter do you want me to write the next one or will you try and convince Rin to do it? Oh and I noticed the featured wikian nomination. It's about time! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey what happened to writing chapter 3? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright sounds good. Hopefully I'll be able to do chapter 4 over the weekend. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol. All we need now is a son of Hades/Pluto and we're set! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 04:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The Underwater Abyss Could you get on chat whenever you have time so we can discuss tUA? Thanks. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 23:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay~ Fail whaling here. 03:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Bon chance, mon ami, bon chance. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so I just finished Chapter 4. What'd ya think? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 13:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you have your chapter for tUA up by Friday? And does a period of seven days to put up a chapter seem like a good rule, or is that time period too long/short? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 20:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC) SoN, when are you going to have your chapter up for tUA? You were supposed to have it up a week ago. I get that you might be busy and that restricts your ability to write but I'm not going to give you amnesty each time you fail to complete a chapter before deadline or at the deadline. I really want this collab to work, and I know you do too, but without any consistency nothing will get done. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 20:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm about 300 words in, not sure how much that is going to be. I can't currently write, since I spend most of my day sleeping due to the flu which I have currently caught, and it sucks. So yea, not sure where I'm at really. Fail whaling here. 14:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) It'll be done by then. Fail whaling here. 02:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how's the chapter coming along? If you have problems that restrict you from writing just tell me that you'll need some more time and I'll give you a few extra days. It isn't good to rush through your problems. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, I was just a little irritated. :\ BTW, I think it's your turn for AWL: Demeter's Dais. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 01:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 14:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) It like it; love the introduction of Curt! -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 14:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Son, I was wondering if you could possibly have your characters for Bello Dorum up by Tuesday, the first? If that's possible, that'd be awesome. Thanks :D Fail whaling here. 15:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) go on wiki chat as soon as possible The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 22:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey umm... the chapter... is that it? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 12:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright just wanted to make sure. And I sent you that message no more than 5 mins ago. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 12:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice job. I did some revision and some editting but over all a great chapter. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~May the Gods be with you.'' 20:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC)